


To kiss a rose

by Cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photoshoots, Post-Canon, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: Yuuri's spring photoshoot.





	To kiss a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LLYBB's first Bing. (:  
> Prompts: Garden & slice of life, because Yuuri + roses = ♡.
> 
> Thanks to [lazuliblade](http://lazuliblade.tumblr.com) for the [lovely art ♡♡](http://lazuliblade.tumblr.com/post/172281803623/this-is-my-piece-for-v-katsukis-bing-drabble-to).
> 
> Companion piece [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096556). ♡
> 
> ✿ Inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu's photoshoot for AERA magazine. ✿

“Katsuki-san, could you tilt your head a little to the left?” the art director asks. “Just a tiny bit… not so much… perfect!”

Yuuri looks straight at the camera and resists the urge to close his eyes because of the too bright flash. Even more photographs are taken before he is instructed to change the pose again.

It is a nice spring day, not cold enough to make him uncomfortable as he stands in the middle of the Japanese Garden at Ohori park, but neither warm enough to not make him long for a jacket. At least they did not get unexpected snow like they did a couple of years ago.

It is not his first time posing with flowers, and roses are definitely a welcome change after being photographed in front of cherry trees in his hometown for years.

“Katsuki-san, please lift your right hand and reach to touch the flowers, yes, just like that!”

Photoshoots were not new for Yuuri. Since he started to get sponsors, he also got his fair share of photoshoots for magazines and advertisements. For Yuuri, despite all the experience he has got over the years, it is still somewhat difficult to stand in front of the camera. After all, it is not that easy to get used to wearing stiff clothes while trying his best to hold still, not moving a single muscle.

The pose changes again, and Yuuri leans a little closer to the lattice decorated with hundreds of white roses, he smiles a little and looks at the camera.

Yuuri has lost count of how many pictures the photographers have taken, it has not been long since the last break, but Yuuri could appreciate another one soon.

“Wardrobe change,” the art director calls like he can read Yuuri’s mind, and he is grateful for the small break.

Yuuri walks to the small tent where all preparations for the photoshoot are held. He finds a note with his name written on it, and he grabs the hanger next to it.

He exchanges his dark blue shirt for a white one, perfectly ironed with some rhinestones that shine under the light. A moment later the makeup artist and the stylists walk inside the tent, bowing and urging Yuuri to sit in front of the mirror.

The makeup artist reapplies the foundation, and puts a little of color on his lips, making them subtly shine with gloss. The stylist slicks back his hair like he usually does before competitions, and as a final touch, he gets instructed to wear his glasses.

When Yuuri steps out of the tent, he notices that the white roses were replaced by blue ones—dozens and dozens of blue flowers of different hues beautifully arranged all over the place.

The photoshoot resumes without delay. The poses are definitely different than the previous ones—he holds a bouquet of roses under his chin, he stares at the camera with half-closed eyes and his mouth half open, and he smirks instead of smiling softly.

Yuuri gets asked to run his fingers through his hair, tousling it a little. He smirks at the camera and holds a single rose next to his face. More flashes.

“Katsuki-san, one last picture,” the art director says. “Please, hold the rose closer to your lips.”

Yuuri does as he is told, bringing the flower to his mouth, feeling the soft petals on his lips. He feels a little bold and he dares to place a small kiss on the rose. The photographers do not miss their chance, and they captured the moment.

“How was it?” Yuuri asks.

“Great!” the art director exclaims. “I think we have the perfect picture for the cover.”

⚘ ⚘ ⚘ ⚘ ⚘

Two weeks later, Yuuri receives the final photographs.

Viktor excitedly climbs to the bed, embracing him from behind to be able to see the pictures from over his shoulder.

“That one is really good,” Viktor says, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri's neck. It is indeed a nice photo; the soft morning light makes Yuuri’s edges look softer, and it gives the white flowers a soft golden glow.

“Yeah, I guess.” Yuuri shrugs and advances to the next picture.

“That's also great,” Viktor mumbles.

Yuuri thinks it is fine and too similar to the previous one.

The next photograph was the one that took the most time to get right. On the picture, Yuuri is laughing, and his cheeks are a little pink. The white roses from the vertical garden fill the background and improve the picture’s composition.

“You look great in this one,” Viktor comments. “What did they tell you to make you laugh?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri answers. “I remembered that time when you cooked a romantic dinner and Makkachin ate everything.”

“I told you I left to go the store in a hurry and I was not careful enough to put the food out of Makkachin’s reach,” Viktor says.

Yuuri giggles, looking at the next couple of pictures.

“Those are beautiful as well,” Viktor whispers.

“Are you going to praise every single one of my photos?” Yuuri asks, his face feels a little warm. Over time, he has gotten used to Viktor’s compliments, but it is still nice to hear them.

“Of course,” Viktor says. “I’m waiting until we’re allowed to post the pictures, so I can fill my Instagram with them.”

The next photographs were taken after the wardrobe change, and Viktor smiles, squeezing Yuuri in his arms when he sees Yuuri smirking at the camera surrounded by blue roses.

Viktor actually whistles when Yuuri shows him the picture in which he is running his hand through his hair as he leans against the vertical garden, and Yuuri buries his face in his hands.

Viktor laughs and presses warm kisses to his cheeks.

“We’re almost done,” Yuuri says when they have two pictures left.

“I should ask for all the pictures they took that day,” Viktor replies. “Oh, I love the way you look in this one,” he adds when he sees the second to last photo. On it, Yuuri has a flower crown and the light created a golden halo around his head.

It is a nice shoot. He advances to the last one, and Viktor gasps when he sees the last picture they took that day and the one reserved for the cover—Yuuri wearing the white shirt, pressing a soft kiss to the rose. The picture captured perfectly the way Yuuri’s eyes flutter when he is about to kiss, his long eyelashes, and also his ring shining under the light.

Yuuri turns around to look at Viktor, but instead of getting any spoken praise, he gets a kiss—too soft, like the touch of rose petals on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohori park is located in Fukuoka. ⚘
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)  
> Comments are greatly appreciated! ٩( ᐛ )۶  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) & [Tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com).


End file.
